ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20: Goodbye
Adlan: The room service bill, sir. hands [[Druan] the bill.] Happy trips, Ayla. holds out his hand for a tip, of which Adlan hands him: gum. * Druan: Nice family. Really. looks at the long room service bill worth over $967. * Adlan: sarcastically Happy adventure, indeed. (Cut to outside of the hotel. Jeri and Wymal are about to say goodbye to Ayla Monreal.) * Man: out D'AURELIO! YOU SPENT $967 ON ROOM SERVICE?!! (Ayla leaves them behind. Then, the "Men In Black" song plays again as the credits roll, this time, in the extended version.) * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Wymal: It's the MIBs. Uh, here come the MIBs. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. They won't let you remember. * Wymal: Nah nah nah. * The good guys dress in black. Remember that just in case we ever face to face and make contact. * The title held by me - MIB - means what you think you saw, you did not see. * So don't blink be what was there is now gone. The black suits with the black Ray Bans on. * Walk in shadow, move in silence. Guard against extra-terrestrial violence. * But, yo, we ain't on no government list. We straight don't exist - no names and no fingerprints. * Saw something strange, watch your back. 'Cause you never quite know where the MIBs is at. Uh, eh. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Ayla Monreal: Men In Black. * Female Vocals: Galaxy defenders. Here come the Men In Black. * Sarpes: Men In Black. * Female Vocals: They won't let you remember. * Wymal: Aha, aha. * Now, from the deepest of the darkest night, on the horizon, bright light enters sight tight. * Cameras zoom on the impending doom, but, then, like "BOOM!" Black suits fill the room up. * With the quickness, talk with the witnesses. Hypnotizer, neuralizer. * Vivid memories turn to fantasies. Ain't no MIBs, can I please? * Do what we say. That's the way we kick it. * D'ya know what I mean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya. * We're your first, last and only line of defence against the worst scum of the universe. * So don't fear us, cheer us. If you ever get near us, don't jeer us. We're fearless. * MIB's freezing up all the flack. What's that stand for? Men In Black. * Female Vocals: The Men In Black. The Men In Black. * Wymal: Let me see ya just bounce it with me. Just bounce with me. Just bounce it with me. * Come on, let me see ya just slide with me. Just slide with me, just slide with me. * Come on, let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk with me. Take a walk with me. * Come on, and make your neck work. Now, freeze. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Pargan: Men In Black. * Female Vocals: Galaxy defenders. Here come the Men In Black. * Linzar: Men In Black. * Female Vocals: They won't let you remember. * Wymal: Alright. Check it. Let me tell you this in closing. I know we might seem imposing. * But trust me, if we ever show in your section - Believe me. - it's for your own protection. * 'Cause we see things that you need not see and we be places that you need not be. * So go on with your life, forget that Roswell crap. * Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Men In... that's the Men In... * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Milex: Here they come. * Female Vocals: Galaxy defenders. * Sonaj: Galaxy defenders. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Thyran: Here they come. * Female Vocals: They won't let you remember. * Almar: Won't let you remember. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Valso: Here they come. * Female Vocals: Galaxy defenders. Here come the Men In Black. They won't let you remember. * Almar: Won't let you remember. Here they come. Here they come. Won't let you remember. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. Galaxy defenders. * Sonaj: Galaxy defenders. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. * Thyran: Here they come. * Female Vocals: They won't let you remember. * Almar: Won't let you remember. * Female Vocals: Here come the Men In Black. They won't let you remember. * Here come the Men In Black. Galaxy defenders. * Here come the Men In Black. They won't let you remember. Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 2 - Lost In Dallas